


Olvidados

by galadhriels



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galadhriels/pseuds/galadhriels
Summary: Unidos desde pequeños por los hermanos Stark, Theon y Jeyne vuelven a unirse tras la universidad, periodo en el que todo cambió, para huir de sus fantasmas. El destino de esta huída es Pyke, la ciudad costera de la que procede Theon. Allí esperan recuperar lo que parecía perdido para siempre: la esperanza.Modern AU con Jeyne y Theon apoyándose y siendo una familia.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy & Jeyne Poole, Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Olvidados

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si habrá muchos fans de asoiaf en español, pero aquí va mi aportación. Si os gusta podéis comentar, quizás me pueda animar a seguir subiendo. Un saludo a todos los que quieran a estos dos tanto como yo. 🥰

La universidad había cambiado a Theon, aunque no como se había esperado en un principio. El adolescente risueño y travieso de las bromas pesadas había desaparecido. Buena parte de él había muerto cuando su amigo Robb había muerto. Cada mañana despertaba arrepentido, había sido él el que había animado a su compañero a volverse de la fiesta en su coche aún sabiendo que había bebido. La otra parte había muerto cuando, un poco antes del incidente y sobre todo tras él, se había juntado con malas influencias. Esos días se había dejado llevar, más esqueleto que persona, como un fantasma sin nombre que se levantaba por la mañana por pura costumbre, pero que había dejado de saber a qué hora salía y a cuál se ponía el sol. Sin nombre y sin hogar, puesto que todos los que había considerado familia habían dejado de hablarle. Era lógico, los hermanos Stark habían estado siempre muy unidos, y, aunque él mismo se había considerado casi un hermano más, la muerte de Robb y la responsabilidad que sobre él caía había acabado por marchitar las relaciones entre ellos. 

Le había costado mucho salir de allí, y más aún alejarse de casa. En su peor momento, se había dejado avasallar por Ramsay Bolton, que a parte de pasarle todo tipo de sustancias, había conseguido imponerse a su voluntad y convertirlo en nada menos que su mascota.

Una mano se posó sobre la suya, con delicadeza. Theon se giró, se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos.  
— Es precioso —susurró una voz. Hacía mucho tiempo que Jeyne Poole no hablaba en voz alta. Todavía tenía miedo, aunque solo estuvieran ellos dos allí.  
El mar bramaba bajo ellos, chocando contra la cubierta del barco que habían cogido para trasladarse hacia las Islas del Hierro, las que una vez vieran nacer a Theon.  
Theon miró el mar, oscuro y salvaje, y el cielo, tan gris como su pelo ahora. Era un paisaje cruel, traicionero, pero había en él encanto y belleza. Podía entender por qué su gente todavía rezaba a aquel dios ahogado.  
— ¿Estás bien, tienes frío? —aunque aún era otoño, el viento era frío y cortante. Jeyne negó con la cabeza. Theon la cubrió con su chaqueta de cuero aún así. Lo hizo torpemente, puesto que había perdido varios dedos de las manos en el accidente.  
— Va a salir bien —dijo Jeyne, que notaba la preocupación de Theon. Él suspiró.  
Jeyne también había sido casi una Stark. Si bien Theon consideraba que su castigo era más que merecido por haber permitido que Robb condujera, no entendía por qué la vida, los dioses o quién fuese que mandara sobre sus vidas se había ensañado tanto con Jeyne, que no había hecho más mal que el de sobrevivir.  
Theon no conocía muy bien el inicio de sus desgracias, aunque suponía que había venido de la mano de la muerte de su padre y, posteriormente, de los señores Stark. De alguna manera se había quedado desamparada en una ciudad que no era la suya, sin familia y sin forma de comunicarse con la que hasta entonces había sido como su hermana, Sansa, cuyo destino Theon ignoraba completamente. Sola, al igual que Theon, había tenido que arreglárselas y había acabado acercándose a la misma persona que ya había destrozado a Theon. Quizás los dioses se habían enfadado porque fingía ser la hermana pequeña Stark, Arya, para conseguir sobrevivir. Desgraciadamente, el efecto fue el contrario, y Ramsay Bolton decidió alternar sus humillaciones y violencia entre ella y él. 

Por fin llegaron a tierra. Ninguno hablaba más de lo debido, no lo sentían necesario. Los ojos de Jeyne, una vez llenos de vida y gracia y ahora contínuamente hinchados y tristes, rondaban de un sitio a otro, analizando el pequeño puerto del pueblo costero y buscando, aunque intentará disimularlo, a Ramsay. Llevaban casi tres semanas así, huyendo y mirando hacia atrás con miedo.  
— Aquí no nos va a encontrar —fue lo único que pudo aportar Theon, que tenía la sensación de que aquel pueblo siempre permanecería igual, para bien o para mal.

Alquilaron una habitación en el hostal más alejado que encontraron. Ni era limpio ni era acogedor, pero para pasar la noche les valía. Al día siguiente irían hasta la vieja cabaña de los acantilados que su familia aún conservaba. Allí podrían recuperar sus vidas con tranquilidad.  
Jeyne se acomodó, visiblemente más relajada. Encendió la radio y la dejó en la primera frecuencia en la que escuchó música pop. Theon sonrió, recordando los viejos tiempos y cómo ella y Sansa lo dejaban todo por aquellos grupos de los 2000. Y aunque ya Jeyne no bailaba ni cantaba, Theon pudo ver cómo disfrutaba de la canción tirada en la cama con sus ojos cerrados. Y, de alguna manera, consiguió transmitirle parte de aquella sensación, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no intentaba recordar ni las letras de las canciones, y de repente se sintió intrigado por reconocer la canción, saber si él también la había cantado en mejores tiempos. Pudieron pasar horas así, interrumpiendo solo el momento para cenar y compartir recuerdos evocados por las canciones entre risas.  
Llegado el momento de dormir, ninguno puso reparos. Cada uno tenía su lado de la cama, acordado incluso antes de su huída. Ella se durmió primero. A Theon le sorprendía lo mucho que conseguía aguantar Jeyne despierta después de un día entero de viaje, pero una vez dispuesta a descansar se rendía rápidamente. Theon la miró, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a sentir que tenía familia.  
A él le costaba más conciliar el sueño. Solía ocurrirle que cuando cerraba los ojos siempre le venían imágenes desagradables del accidente, Ramsay con él o Ramsay con ella.  
Quizás fue por estar en la tierra de sus ancestros, quizás porque su antiguo dios velaba por su amiga y por él aquella noche tras el susurro de las olas, o quizás porque el día había sido especialmente largo e intenso, que Theon solo recordó los momentos que Jeyne y él habían estado evocando horas antes mientras miraban al techo y escuchaban música.  
En poco tiempo, su respiración se acompasó a la de Jeyne, y nadie hubiera podido decir que aquellos dos jóvenes que tan plácidamente dormían huían aún hacía un futuro mejor.


End file.
